


[Podfic] Fool's Errand | written by heeroluva

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan knows he is dreaming. He always knows these days. He’s not a mage, doesn’t have the connection to the Fade that they do, but he’s interacted with it enough, been in it enough to recognize the telltale signs that something was just a little off, not quite right.</p><p>Or the one where Solas comes to Lavellan in a dream, and Lavellan is not too shocked or in too much pain to give him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fool's Errand | written by heeroluva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fool's Errand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820131) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Recorded for heeroluva, who I think has given up on me ever actually playing DA. (I'm getting to it, I promise!) Also using this to fill the tyranny/rebellion square on my hc-bingo card.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y2xaqe1ej2q1cqj/Fool%27s_Errand.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/awqsbgunabvmytc/Fool%27s_Errand.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 8MB/4MB | **Duration:** 0:08:39 

  
---|---


End file.
